Here We Go Agian
by GothicBunny22
Summary: We all know Zuko is not perfect so when he constantly messes up to the point where Katara breaks up with him and throws him out AGIAN. What can he do to make it right and will Katara get off her high horse and forgive him. Zutara shipping and songfic


_I do not own anything but my computer, my 360, my PS2 and my crazy ideas. Music by Demi Lavato: Here we go again and Ke$ha: Disgusting_

**Here we go again **

_**I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages**_

Katara was furious. She packed all of _his_ things into boxes and put them at the steps. This was the last straw, She never got why they got together anyways _he_ was a lying, forgetful, arrogant, jerk and _he_ didn't deserve her love or time._ He_ didn't even deserve for her to mention _his _name.

After she was done packing up everything she plopped down on the red couch. She loved their…her condo it was so pretty done up in red and blues. Pakku gave her a good deal on because he's in love with her Gran-Gran. But she didn't care as Aang always said a good deal is a deal never question it_._ _It's disgusting how I love you god I hate me I could kill you._ _Him_ again if_ he_ wanted _his_ things he could get it off the porch. She pulled her cover around her and went to sleep.

_**I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!**_

Two hours later her phone rang again. A very groggy Katara answered it, it was Toph. And because it was Toph she got straight to the point. "I heard yall broke up…again." "Yes Toph we broke up and this time it's for good he's so selfish and infuriating so I kicked him out." "For the third time." "Toph it doesn't matter how many times it's final _this_ time." "Mmm Hmmm I believe you sweetness I really do." The bell rang _he_ was here. "Thanks Toph but I have to go _he's_ here." "Ok bye. Oh yeah sweetness?" "Yeah?" "I give yall a week" Then she was gone she was just as infuriating as _him_ why she was friends with her she'll never know.

_**So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again**__  
__**  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again**_

She thought about _him_ all while she walked down the stairs how sweet_ he_ could be how romantic _he _could be. When _he_ wasn't being a jackass that is. But _he_ was just so smart and funny and they had some good times playing around and joking and she had known _him_ forever but why did _he_ have to be such a jerk. It was in_ his_ nature and she couldn't take it that's why she's letting _him_ go.

_**You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me**_

_**You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh**_

Katara opened the door and shoved a box at him. "So you're kicking me out again?" She looked up at him. Big mistake as always she was captivated by his eyes and drawn to his scar. The sign of his pain a sign of being kicked out of the Sozin family. As always her hand tingled she wanted to touch it to touch him to fall into those golden eyes. She could only breathe one word "Zuko" She composed herself. "Your late you were supposed to be here at 8 o'clock its 10. What held you up so long? And yes I'm kicking you out… again." "I thought so Toph warned me this morning." He completely ignored her question. Now she remembered why she was doing this.

She turned to get another box. "I don't care where you go or what you do I just don't want you around my apartment or job." He looked at her back so "Maybe I'll stay at Mai's house." She stopped and slowly turned around "Go stay with that emotionless bitch I don't care." She started to walk away again. But Zuko had another trick up his sleeve. "Or maybe I'll go stay with Tylee." Stay with that slut and you will defiantly get a STD_ (No offense to Tylee I love her she reminds me of my twin who is the exact opposite of me I don't think Tylee a slut she's just a flirt.)_ A smirk appeared on his face what are you going to do about it kick me out?"

_**So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again**_

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!

It had been three weeks since the break up and Katara still thought about him every single day, where was he? What he was doing? And who he was doing it with. This was insane she was supposed to hate him. Well she did hate him but something about him made her not hate him fully, maybe it was the way he flipped his hair out his eyes or the way he rubbed the back of his neck when nervous she didn't know but she loved it. Great her she goes again thinking about what made her love him she shouldn't be thinking of him at all. But there was something that made him so addictive to her. "Katara?" It was Sokka waving a hand in front of her face. "Yeah Sokka?" "Your thinking about Zuko again aren't you?" How did he know? All she could do was nod yes "I think it's time you should give him a call."

_**I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh**_

She had gone through every break up stage ever known. Had tried going out tried forgetting but she couldn't. He ran though her mind every single second of every single day. She had promised herself that she wouldn't think of him she wouldn't relive the memories in her mind, but it was a waste of time.

_**So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again**_

That night Katara laid in their…her bed thinking of none other than Zuko. She decided that Sokka was right she should call him, but that would make her seem weak. She reached for her cell phone right as it rang_ Its disgusting how I love you god I hate me I could kill you. _She let a small smile come to her face maybe she wasn't the weak one.

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go**_

"Katara?" His voice made her heart drop. "Yeah what do you want Zuko?" "I was wondering if I could come over…To pick up the last of my things." She knew that he had an ulterior motive but she didn't give a damn as long as she saw him. "Sure be here in 1 hour." He was there in Forty five minutes.

_**Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again**_

She looked in the mirror one more time before she came downstairs it was only fair to make him wait since he's made her wait for everything. She comes down stairs clapping "My my I thought I would never see the day Zuko shows up early" He turns to look at her and all the snarky remarks and comebacks she had prepared disappeared with that one look. He looked like he hadn't slept in days like life has just kicked his ass in a nut shell he looks like he did when his father disowned him, his mother left, and his sister tried to kill him. He looked like a lost puppy and her motherly instincts kicked in giving her the urge to reach out and give him the biggest hug, but she resisted she would not let him know she still cared. "Katara we need to talk." He even sounded lost and she couldn't take it anymore but she had to be tough. "Ok talk." "I miss you Kat it's been three weeks and the only person I've thought about is you the only person I talked about was you, which really pissed Jet off. I miss your touch and the way you tell me to clean up after myself and the way you brush my hair and touch my scar. I miss you" It was pure silence as his words sunk in. He was rubbing his neck and he was looking anywhere but me he was so nervous. "So you didn't go stay with Ty Lee or Mai" For a second he looked relived. "No I didn't and I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too and I forgive you. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss and the fire that she had been missing for so long sparked again. She took his hand and thought finally as they walked upstairs to her…their apartment.

_**Again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
...**_

**This took me a long time to write but I am proud of how it turned out. **

**Remember Readers are Winners but Reviewers are Ultimate Champions.**

**Peace Love and Twilight**


End file.
